


【有尔】情欲盛宴

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有尔】情欲盛宴

王嘉尔跟金有谦一起去club辞职那天，老板心里特别难过。不过看着王嘉尔身后的大型犬正忙里忙外的帮他收拾东西的时候，老板也挺为他们俩感到高兴的。

王嘉尔二十出头就到了club工作，一待就是五年，这期间帮他赚了不少。身为过来人，老板也知道陪侍这份工作的不易。他本就不是什么见钱眼开的人，之前其实在私下里已经帮王嘉尔另寻了一份好工作，正打算要跟他开口，没想到倒是金有谦带着王嘉尔先找上了他。

于是老板从柜台取了一笔数额不小的现金塞给金有谦，跟他说，两个人好好过。

也是在那天王嘉尔退了自己租的房子，搬进金有谦的租屋开始了同居生活。  
金有谦住的房子也不大，但东西都整理得井井有条，配上暖黄的灯光看上去格外有家的氛围，王嘉尔喜欢得不得了，转过身就在小孩脸上吧唧亲了一口。

不再像以前那样日夜颠倒的度过每一天，跟金有谦在一起之后的小日子王嘉尔过得挺滋润。早上可以一觉睡到自然醒，洗漱完光脚踩在地板上，悄悄走到厨房从背后一把抱住正在给他煎蛋的小爱人，偷了个早安吻之后就坐在餐桌旁等着被投喂。

下午金有谦到舞蹈教室上课王嘉尔就自己待在家里，随意在网上搜索教程试着给金有谦做点好吃的。虽然做出来的大多数是黑暗料理，最终命运也几乎都是被丢进黑咕隆咚的垃圾桶里。

晚上等着金有谦带了外卖回来，吃完他到舞蹈教室去上晚班课，金有谦就到以前熟识的客人的酒吧里调酒。课程结束得早的时候王嘉尔还会到酒吧里坐一会儿，等着金有谦收工骑上小电驴载着他一起回家。

进入深秋后夜晚的风变得冷冽刺骨，仅穿着单衣坐在后座的王嘉尔伸手环住金有谦精瘦的腰身，把头埋在对方宽厚的臂膀上，只觉得温暖。

本来这日子也就这么过着。某个晚上他坐在吧台的角落正低头玩着手机时，面前的桌子忽然被人敲响，抬头看到的却是一张熟悉的脸，是林在范。

林在范是他以前在club工作的老顾客，跟金有谦关系也不错。说实话林在范这人也是个正人君子，平时来club只叫他陪着喝酒，跟那些动了歪脑筋想对他动手动脚的老色鬼完全不同。

而且在某种意义上王嘉尔也可以算是林在范的恩人，毕竟他跟崔荣宰这段美好姻缘也是在王嘉尔的偶然搭线下才促成的。所以在得知了金有谦跟王嘉尔准备辞职以后，林在范就把人挖到了自己新开的酒吧工作。

「怎么了？」

因为是熟人，王嘉尔也没多在意，一边问着一边又开始低头刷起手机。

「你还问我？没看见周围这一群对你虎视眈眈的人呐。」

王嘉尔这才抬起头打量了一圈，倒真的是接收到许多不怀好意的目光。不过这种情况王嘉尔也没办法，毕竟他之前在club里名气那么大，离开club之后打听他下家的人一抓一大把。现在被人发现他出现在林在范的酒吧里，小城也就这么点地方，消息流传的速度堪比光速，找上门来的人自然也不少。

「虽然你这一来我这边生意也好多了，但是为了您的人身安全，以及为了金有谦没在我不知道的时候往我老婆酒里下药，您还是回家待着吧。」

王嘉尔偷偷往金有谦那边望去。小孩站在吧台后面忙活着招揽客人，一边调酒一边还得询问客人的需要。然而在这种手忙脚乱的情况下，金有谦还会时不时的往他这边瞟上几眼。 

王嘉尔被小孩的可爱模样逗笑了，眉眼弯弯的样子惹得周围那群蠢蠢欲动的人更加按捺不住。只可惜这群人还不知道，这样的人间尤物怕也是他们最后一次看见了。

晚班结束回家之后，金有谦催着昏昏欲睡的王嘉尔赶紧洗漱完上床睡觉。结果等他在床上躺下的时候，原本以为早就睡着了的人却忽然转身，连带着一床被子一起滚进他怀里。

王嘉尔生性怕冷，而金有谦就像个二十四小时永不断电的人形电热毯一样，源源不断向外散发着热量。金有谦自己也知道这一点，索性就把怀里的人抱得更紧些。

「哥怎么还没睡？」

「你不在我睡不着。」

事实上王嘉尔并不是什么矫情的人，以前自己住的时候他一样能在夜班后一觉睡到日上三竿。只是跟金有谦在一起之后，有些习惯也在不知不觉间悄悄改变着。现在一到晚上要是没有这个巨型暖宝宝抱着，不能闻到小孩身上沐浴乳的奶香气息，他还真有点睡不着了。

「而且我还有件事想跟你说。」

「嗯？怎么了哥？」

「以后晚上我下完课就不去酒吧了，直接回家里等你。」

听到小孩暗暗地松了一口气，在对方开口询问理由前他又赶紧找了个借口搪塞过去。

「酒吧人多，烟酒味也重，我在那坐着头晕，还不如早点回家。」

其实这样的谎言很容易被拆穿，王嘉尔常年在club里陪酒又怎么可能会介意这点烟酒气息。但他知道小孩心思单纯，又担心着酒吧里那些对他心怀不轨的人，自然也不会多想。

「睡吧。」他说。

「嗯。晚安，哥。」

原以为这件事也就这么过去了，结果还不到两个星期林在范就又给他传了简讯，问他金有谦最近有没有什么异常表现。

王嘉尔看到信息的时候完全是一头雾水，毕竟小孩简直就是个典型的二十四孝优质男友。有时候王嘉尔会因为自己不能帮他分担工作而感到内疚，甚至是连做饭这样的日常事务都帮不上忙，委屈的窝在对方怀里哭唧唧的时候金有谦反倒是一把搂紧了他轻声细语的安慰着，直到他重新开心起来为止。

所以王嘉尔选择发送一连串的问号回复林在范。

「没有我就是看到有谦他最近好像跟几个女客人挺亲近的，想了想还是觉得跟你说一下比较好。」

？

啥？？？

如果现在林在范跟他说的是崔荣宰被人拐跑了他都能相信。毕竟这个世界上怎么可能会有被他王嘉尔掰弯了以后又重新变直的人？更何况那个人还是金有谦。

这绝对不可能。

「你也别跟他多说什么，这件事我自有办法确认。」

信息显示已读之后，王嘉尔便放下手机，开始在心里计划起来。

 

于是隔天晚上金有谦下班回家的时候就收获了一份惊天大礼。

打开家门的那一瞬金有谦就呆住了。眼前正背对着他站在料理台前专心致志的搅拌着什么的人儿身上仅穿着一件透视渔网衣，背部良好的曲线就这样呈现在他眼前。视线顺着往下看去，下半身同样也是一丝不挂，圆满丰盈的翘臀堪堪被网衣的下摆遮住，甚至还有三分之一暴露在外。后腰处系着的围裙的丝带完美勾勒出圆润的臀型，光是这样看着金有谦下身就已经起了反应，将黑色紧身裤撑起一个小帐篷。

然而这还只是个开始。

正忙活着的人像是感觉到了什么，忽然转过身来笑眯眯的看着他，媚眼如丝这个词在金有谦脑海中闪现。那人倒也不急着像往常一样扑进他怀里，手指伸进一旁的搅拌盆里粘了些什么贴向嘴边，用舌尖开始轻轻舔舐的时候金有谦才看清楚，是奶油。

把手指上的奶油都舔干净之后，王嘉尔直接张嘴含住了整根手指，模仿起性交的动作开始深深浅浅的吞吐起来，一边做着还一边用小puppy般湿漉漉的眼神盯着他。看着这样充满情色意味的动作金有谦也跟着咽了一下口水，胯间的巨物又胀大了几分，他恨不得立刻将眼前这个性感的小妖精拆吃入腹。

而事实上他也这么做了。在王嘉尔伸出那根已经被舔得湿哒哒的手指向他勾了勾时他就快速走上前去，将人抵在料理台低头吻上那两片红唇，舌尖撬开微启的牙关钻进去，与对方灵巧的小舌交互缠绕。大掌沿着腰线滑下，揉捏着紧实的臀瓣。另一只手也没闲着，悄悄探入围裙抚摸着对方同样精神的下身。

只是金有谦正打算进行下一步的时候却被人抵着肩膀轻轻推开，唇齿分离时还牵扯出一条亮晶晶的银丝。对方的手顺着动作环上他的后颈，将脸贴在颈窝处，迷人的小烟嗓混着低微的喘息声从耳边传来——

「今晚…一切都得听我的…要是违抗了我的命令…沙发就留给你去睡…」

「现在…先退后几步站在我面前。我没发出下个指令之前不许有任何动作。」

其实如果金有谦想要硬来的话王嘉尔也拦不住他。就算王嘉尔长年健身练出的那一身肌肉也架不住金有谦十厘米左右的身高压制，更何况金有谦力气也不小。只是今晚的王嘉尔已经令他过分惊喜了，金有谦也好奇着接下来还会发生什么，便乖乖的听着对方的话退到三米开外站定。

王嘉尔眯着眼上下扫视了一番，视线最终停留在对方紧身裤下包裹着的一大团凸起，嘴角满意的上扬。

至少这证明了金有谦还没被彻底掰回去不是吗。

但也只需要证明这一点，王嘉尔就已经有足够的信心确保金有谦的心还在他身上，这点自信他还是有的。

于是王嘉尔也走到金有谦面前，按照原计划继续进行下去。

「从现在起，不管我做什么，你都不能动噢。」

 

伸手解开对方腰间的皮带脱下裤子，隔着内裤轻轻揉搓起那团巨物，轻薄的紧身内裤不一会儿就显现出性器张牙舞爪的形状。直到感觉内裤被分泌出来的清液打湿的时候王嘉尔才把这最后一层阻隔褪去，已经呈现淫靡紫红色的肉棒就这样直挺挺的弹出来打在他手背上，在深秋微凉的空气中似乎还能看见顶端冒出的丝丝热气。然而王嘉尔却迟迟没有下一步动作，反而退后几步靠在料理台上打量着这根巨物，这可真的是苦了金有谦。

就在金有谦想要扑上去将人就地正法的时候王嘉尔才招手让他过去，抑制着内心熊熊燃烧的欲火走上去前时性器也跟着一甩一甩的晃动。看着对方距离自己还有三步远，王嘉尔便出声让他停下，解下围裙踢到一边，顺便拿起了搅拌盆里沾满奶油的铁质搅拌棒。

冰冷的铁丝沾着奶油贴上性器的那一瞬金有谦浑身一颤，顶端的马眼也排出了一小股清液。搅拌棒贴着柱身下滑至下方沉甸甸的囊袋，也将奶油沾满了整根肉棒。

王嘉尔随手将搅拌棒扔进身后的洗碗池，然后就蹲下身子含住火热的性器，像小孩吃着心爱的冰棒一样吞吐起来，不时发出啧啧的水声。舌尖沿着性器上的青筋从下往上的舔弄着，轻轻扫过马眼时他听见金有谦喉管里发出的低微舒爽的呻吟。含着囊袋吮吻起其中一颗上面的奶油，另一边已经被舔干净的生殖袋就被他用指尖托住肆意把玩着。

等到所有奶油都已经被清理干净以后，王嘉尔才重新将龟头吞入抵在喉头上用力吮吸，连做了几个深喉口腔就被浓稠的精液填满。一小部分白浊从嘴角溢出，滴落在精致的锁骨上。

王嘉尔将那些粘液尽数吞下后才站起身来向他的小爱人讨一个吻。而那根刚刚被伺候过的巨物此刻依旧兴奋的贴在他的小腹上，隔着网衣与他同样挺立着的下身轻轻摩擦着。

等到两个人都快要喘不过气的时候他们才结束了这个吻。王嘉尔轻靠在金有谦的肩膀上喘着气，感受着对方同样剧烈上下起伏的胸膛的震动。衣领处的扣子因为刚才那个缠绵的吻被扯开了两颗，露出大片大片泛着粉的雪白肌肤，昭示着眼前人掩饰不住的羞涩与在情欲里的沉沦。

王嘉尔正是爱极了金有谦这一点，明明是只一被撩拨就害羞到发粉的小奶狗，在性爱中却会瞬间化身成占有欲十足的小狼狗，每次情事的最后都让王嘉尔舒爽得哭叫出声。

「现在…撕开我身上的衣服，摸摸我。」

几乎是在指令发出的同时那件脆弱的网衣就被嘶啦一声撕成两半，松松垮垮的挂在王嘉尔结实有力的手臂上。渴慕了许久的红缨终于在眼前盛放，金有谦也不压抑着自己，低头张嘴含住对方胸前的乳粒啃噬起来，另一边的粉点则用手轻轻揉捏着。

空着的那只手就探向两人紧贴着的下身，将两根同样巨大勃起的性器拢在一起上下撸动着，还不时用指腹蹭过对方性器顶部的马眼，不久便换来一手的粘腻。 

高潮让王嘉尔舒服得直哼哼，不过他也没有忘记向对方发出下一步指令——

「帮…帮我…扩张。」

把人翻转过来压在餐桌旁，双手掰开两片圆润的臀瓣，粉嫩的小穴就这样暴露在眼前，一张一合的穴口像是在欢迎他的进入。就着手上的浊液作为润滑探入一指，手指刚刚进入就被滚烫的内壁紧紧吸附住，情动时候分泌出的肠液也被挤出来，沾湿了整个肛口。

金有谦开始缓缓抽送起那根被肉壁绞住的手指，直至感觉到后穴渐渐松软开来他才继续将手指送入。后穴里填进的三根手指贴着肉壁缓缓打转，不经意间按压到敏感点时还能听见王嘉尔诱人的呻吟。金有谦已经快要忍不住了，胯间的性器硬得发涨，即刻就想深入甬道好好爽一爽。

他只是在等王嘉尔最后那句话。

其实接受着爱人耐心温柔扩张的王嘉尔也不好受。

明明是自己主动色诱对方，现在欲望更加强烈的反倒是他。身前的性器在此番扩张下又有了重新抬头的迹象，贴在餐桌的玻璃上因着动作留下一片淫靡的水渍。而身后金有谦火热肿胀的巨物又抵在他腿间，沿着大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭着。

在这一冷一热的双重刺激下王嘉尔彻底坠入名为情欲的深渊，摸索着身后人的手腕将后穴里的手指一把抽出。他转过身勾住对方的颈脖，让小孩托着他的臀部后将双腿盘上对方精瘦的腰身。

「现在…用你能想到的任何姿势…在任何你想要的地方…」

「操我。」

被无边的情潮淹没之前，他向对方发出了共赴死亡盛宴的邀请。

 

把爱人一把抱起放在餐桌上，扶着性器抵开穴肉一下子捅到最深处之后，金有谦便开始大开大合的操干起来。每一次的抽插都是将性器退至穴口后又连根没入，带出的粘液在肛口打出一圈白沫。一进一出间噗呲噗呲的水声回荡在整个屋子里。囊袋随着动作一下一下重重拍击在臀瓣上，让原本雪白的臀肉逐渐红肿起来。

事实证明欲望压抑得太久总是不好。在这样连番的操弄下王嘉尔身前的性器在射出今晚第二股精液后已经疲软下去，而他后穴里那根滚烫的肉具却还根本没有任何半点要射精的迹象，甚至还因为收缩着的紧致内壁再度胀大。

被抓着腰猛烈撞击已经足以让王嘉尔在连番袭来的快感中欲仙欲死，但眼前这只小狼狗似乎还因为刚刚被冷落许久而感到不满，坏心的握住他半软的阴茎又开始上下套弄起来。

「唔…不…不要了！谦呐…！」

三度勃发的性器顶端在前后两重刺激下稀稀拉拉的流出清液，打湿了交合处的耻毛。而两人的下身早已是一塌糊涂，精液肠液和汗液全都混杂在一起。汹涌而来的一波波快感席卷了全身上下每一个细胞，王嘉尔爽得几乎快要昏厥过去，但在下一秒他便被对方拦腰抱起翻了个面儿。后穴内粗长的性器撵着前列腺点转了一圈，王嘉尔就这样活生生被操射了。稀薄的精液滋滋的喷洒在桌面上，开出了一朵朵娇美的花儿。

高潮过后的身体格外敏感，肌肉止不住的痉挛，后穴也跟随着剧烈地收缩。金有谦扶着眼前人绵软的腰肢快速抽插了十几下，也将精液灌进对方依旧高热的甬道深处。

肉具从体内滑出的时候精液也顺着大腿根部汩汩流下，失禁般的感觉让王嘉尔稍微恢复了一点意识，他以为这场情事就这样结束了。然而当他轻飘飘的挂在对方身上，任由对方托着臀部抱起来的时候，股沟处那根顶着后穴的火热巨物吓得他惊慌的睁开眼，抬头撞上的正是小狼狗欲求不满的眼神。

「谦呐…哥真的不行了…」小烟嗓委屈巴巴的请求着对方。「放过我吧…」

只是性欲旺盛的天蝎座小朋友又怎么可能这么轻易的听他的话？

「不行哦哥…是你同意的让有谦米做自己想做的事情的噢…」

王嘉尔还想说点什么的时候双唇已经被堵上，肉具重新塞回湿热的后穴里，顶得他闷哼一声。本就已经被操弄得闭合不上的小穴很快就适应了如此硕大的存在，甚至在性器抽出时还会依依不舍的不断收缩挽留着。

「哥…你看…它不想让我走呢…」

手被金有谦带着摸向自己一片狼藉的后穴，握住粗大阴茎没有完全没入，还留在外面的那截根部，王嘉尔已经羞得没脸见人了，一个劲儿的把头往对方颈窝里钻。

金有谦见状也不在逗弄怀里这个脸涨得通红的可人儿了，搂紧对方的腰保持着交合的体位走进里头的卧室。肉穴里的性器随着走动的频率小幅度的挺动着，柱身进入得并不深，但却因为这样的姿势带来一种别样的快感。龟头偶尔抵蹭过敏感点时王嘉尔还会发出一声娇喘。

如果把情事中的金有谦形容成一场狂烈的风暴，那么王嘉尔就是那个被卷入风暴中的人。

卧室的床铺上，衣柜上镶嵌着的穿衣镜旁，浴室的盥洗台前…王嘉尔真的被金有谦抓着在任何能够想到的地方用各种体位做了一遍。甚至是在浴缸里清洗身子的时候金有谦都不放过他，全身上下早已布满青紫的吻痕，刚被清理干净的后穴又一次被塞得满满当当。最后王嘉尔哭着晕倒在对方怀里，清液混着淡黄的尿液一股股排进浴缸内满是泡沫的水中。

 

第二天王嘉尔醒来的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，睁开眼看到的就是一旁用手肘支撑着身子，正笑意盈盈看着他的恢复奶狗本性的大金毛。王嘉尔翻了个白眼，刚想转过身去不理会这个小恶魔时就被对方圈进怀里，温热的大掌一下下温柔的轻抚着光裸的后背。

不得不说这一招对于王嘉尔来说还是很受用的，他把头微微靠在对方手臂上，享受着这份温存与缱绻。

「哥跟在范哥的信息我都看到了…其实要是我不帮忙挡着,在范哥家的傻白甜可能就真得被拐跑了。」

「荣宰应该不至于吧…他那么单纯…」

「荣宰哥确实是单纯的把那些女的当朋友对待，可那些人是想拿他当炮友啊…」

王嘉尔嗯了一声作为回应，靠在对方手臂上的脑袋又往上蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的位置重新倚上去。柔软的头发轻轻扫过金有谦的下巴，血气方刚的年轻人清晨刚刚平息下去的欲望又被这不经意间似有若无的撩拨给勾了起来。 

「哥本来也可以不用这么担心我的…」

王嘉尔还处于迷迷糊糊半梦半醒的状态，大脑也还没真正开始运转。金有谦突然冒出的这句话他听了也只感到迷茫。刚想抬头问清楚就感觉双腿被什么滚烫的硬物分开，长条状的物什强行挤进腿间贴在大腿内侧敏感的肌肤上。王嘉尔只伸手一摸就瞬间炸醒——

「金有谦你不要随时随地发情好不好！！！」

被点名的人一个翻身就把娇小的猎物压在身下，鼻息喷洒在对方的耳廓，他刻意压低了奶音贴着对方的耳朵轻声说——

「没办法，谁叫我只对哥硬得起来呢。」

又是一个早上的翻云覆雨。

还不到二十四小时就被压着做了六七次，正愤恨的揉着腰的某不愿意透露姓名的王姓男子表示，谁再怀疑金有谦谁就是猪！！！ 

同时该男子还表示他这辈子再也不会主动诱惑别人了！！！只是话还没说完他就又重新被人压回柔软的床铺上。 

「是的没有别人。他只诱惑我一个人。」

把人扛回床上的金发青年如是说。

 

-Fin-


End file.
